


It Started As a Joke and Now It's My Life

by questionmark007



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: Peter starts wearing Spider-Man underwear which is no big deal, until he and MJ start dating…





	It Started As a Joke and Now It's My Life

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom inspired by a plot bunny I got and a conversation on tumblr that helped flesh it out a bit

The problem first presented itself several months ago at Christmas. Although, back then it wasn’t a problem so much as a joke. A gag gift from Mr. Stark because, according to Ms. Potts, Tony Stark is terrible at giving “real” presents for holidays and birthdays so - going silly for those since he spends the rest of the year buying the people in his circle all the things they actually need or want as soon as he becomes aware of it.

(“I’m a billionaire, Pep. If you need a car or the kid wants a new LEGO set, why do I need to wait till the calendar says I can buy it for you?”)

So, for Christmas, Mr. Stark had given Peter his very own… Spider-Man boxer-briefs.

Boxer-briefs weren’t really Peter’s thing, nor was any kind of underwear that depicted himself but… they were soft and Mr. Stark had been really pleased when Peter had opened them. So Peter added them into his regular rotation of underwear, and aside from May rolling her eyes first time she spotted them in the laundry, that was that.

That, of course, was several months ago, and a lot had changed since then. It wasn’t the volume of changes so much as the magnitude of the one very big difference between then-Peter and now-Peter, and that difference is MJ.

Or, not MJ specifically, but Peter’s relationship with MJ. In the five months since December, MJ had called him out on being Spider-Man (which was a huge relief for him, and for Ned, who had long since tired of the “should I tell MJ I’m Spider-Man” conversation) and as if that wasn’t enough, he and MJ had also started dating.

It was _awesome_.

It was so different than his half-date with Liz. He could still speak in sentences around MJ, even if whatever he was saying wasn’t always smart. And he wasn’t afraid to totally nerd out with Ned about the new Star Wars trailer or some breakthrough he and Mr. Stark had reached. Sure, she’d roll her eyes and call him a loser or a dork but she said it fondly. MJ _liked_ that he was a dork.

She was also currently with him, in his bedroom, while May was out and not expected back for several hours. And if the look she was giving him was any indication, today would be a day to remember.

So yeah, Peter “Bad Luck” Parker was happy to say that things were finally looking up.

Except that he’d totally forgotten he was wearing the Spider-Man boxer-briefs today.

He and MJ were on his bed, both of their shirts discarded on the floor, lost among the general chaos that was his room. He felt MJ fumbling with the button of his jeans so he sat up, hopping off the bed for a moment without taking his eyes off of her, figuring it’d be quicker to kick off his jeans himself. He’d gotten the jeans to about his knees before he saw MJ’s face totally change.

Gone was the look of desire and in its place was an incredulous expression he’d only previously seen when someone on the team gave a particularly dumb answer and she was left wondering how they had made it this far.

Panicking, he glanced down at his chest as she started to laugh.

“Spider-Man boxers? Really?” She laughed, sitting up.

If it was somehow possible to blush with your entire body, Peter managed it then.

“I—“ He began, but he didn’t know what to say.

“I mean, I knew Spider-Man had merch, because living in a capitalist country, anything that can be monetized will be, but it never occurred to me that you’d be into it” She was grinning at him, eyes dancing with mirth and Peter again found himself unable to string together a coherent thought.

“No! I’m no— they were a gift! And they’re comfy. And practical!” he spluttered, jeans still around his knees.

“So practical” she teased, still laughing.

Peter huffed, crossing his arms and looking around the room as if somewhere he’d find a way to undo the last 90 seconds of his life.

“Peter, if you feel the need to wear something Spidey at all times, we’re going to have to have an intervention,” MJ shifted on the bed so she was kneeling now and they were eye to eye. “It’s unhealthy.”

“Mr. Stark gave them to me!” Peter half-shouted as a last ditch effort to explain, though he knew nothing he could say would ever stop the teasing he was about to endure. “And he has tons of Iron Man merch!”

“Does Tony Stark wear Iron Man underwear?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I—I don’t know? Maybe?”

She rolled her eyes at him: “only losers wear their own merch. Don’t be a loser, loser.”

“See you say that, and it feels liked mixed signals…” Peter pointed out. He reached out and caught her waist.

“You’re smart, Parker, figure it out,” she breathed, moving slightly closer to him.

“I’m smart?” Peter smirked at her, bringing his other hand up to brush a few stray hairs out of her face.

“Yeah, dork, you are. So you should know wearing Spider-Man undies is a bit too far when you’re also wearing a science pun t-shirt. You might as well have a giant neon sign that says ‘I’m a nerd - come take my lunch money’” MJ brought her arms up, looping them around his neck.

“Ahh, so you think the combo of Spider-Man boxers and hilarious t-shirts is why Flash always giving me a hard time?” He lifted a foot to try to resume kicking his jeans off without jostling MJ too much.

“I don’t think we should talk about Flash right now…” that look in MJ’s eye had come back full force.

Peter swallowed: “what should we talk about?”

“Well, _Spider-Man_ , if you’re willing to part with those boxers for a bit, I may have a few ideas…”

Peter was planning on saying something witty like, “you always do”, but then MJ leaned in to kiss him and his brain shut off once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Again, its my first work for this fandom so I'm still getting a feel for the characters. 
> 
> If you want, find me on tumblr - I'm itsjacobperalta


End file.
